CMLL Super Viernes (September 28, 2012)
|venue = Arena México |city = Mexico City, Mexico |attendance = |lastevent = Super Viernes September 21, 2012 |nextevent = Super Viernes October 5, 2012 }} Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre's (CMLL) September 28, 2012 Super Viernes Professional wrestling show featured six matches wrestling matches in total. The show featured various professional wrestling matches with different wrestlers involved in pre-existing scripted feuds or storylines. Wrestlers portray either villains (referred to as "rudos" in Mexico) or fan favorites ("technicos" in Mexico). The main event was Dragón Rojo, Jr. challenging Prince Devitt for the NWA World Historic Middleweight Championship. The show featured five additional matches. Under card The opening match was a Tag Team match between the Tecnico team of Metalico and Leono facing the Rudo team of Zayco and Taurus. This was one of Metalico's first matches back after being unable to compete for a couple of months due to a broken leg. It was also one of Zayco's first matches back in the ring after recovering from being stabbed in the back and almost passing away from the attack. Earlier in 2012 CMLL had announced the Generacion 2012 group, a number of rookies who made their CMLL wrestling debut in 2012, of those Taurus was the last to make his Arena México debut. The Tecnico team won the first fall, with their opponents quickly winning the second fall to even the match between the two sides. In the final fall Metalico landed awkwardly from a leaping move off the top rope and ended up hurting his leg. Leono had to wrestle the rest of the match by himself as Metalico was taken to the hospital on a stretcher. Despite the two on one disadvantage Leono captured the third fall and the victory for his team.Metalico was later diagnose with a torn ligament in his knee. The second match of the evening featured CMLL's Mini-Estrellas division and centered around the ongoing storyline between the experienced Fantasy and the newcomer Mercurio, who at the time had already signed the contract for a Lucha de Apuestas, mask vs. mask match for October 14, 2012. Fantasy led the team of Shockercito and Acero (formerly known as Nino de Acero, or "Boy of Steel") against Mercurio and fellow Rudos Pequeño Black Warrior and Pequeño Violencia. The first two falls were split between the teams without too many clashes between the Fantasy and Mercurio, while the third fall, the longest of the match, saw the two rivals repeatably trying to unmask each other, tearing the fabric apart in one instance. Fantasy took the victory by pulling Mercurio's mask off while the referee was not looking (it is an automatic disqualification in Lucha Libre) and then defeated Mercurio as he was trying to cover up his face. After the match Mercurio remasked and then started to bad mouth his opponent over the P.A. system as he claimed he would ultimately get revenge on Fantasy by unmasking him. The third match was featured yet another chapter in the storyline feud between Rey Cometa and Puma King that had seen Puma King win a Lucha de Apuesta to unmask Rey Cometa at CMLL's 79th Anniversary Show two weeks prior. on September 28, Cometa teamed up with veteran Blue Panther and Máscara Dorada in what was Dorada's first Super Viernes match after a two-week tour of Japan. Puma King teamed up with Sangre Azteca and Vangelis, two wrestlers he does not regularly team up with. Cometa defeated Puma King to win the first fall, pulling Puma King's mask to leave him vulnerable for the loss. Puma King's team took the second fall to even the score. The third and final fall saw Blue Panther for Sangre Azteca to submit for the team victory. The Lightning match, a singles match with a 10-minute time limit, saw old rivals Maximo and Taichi clash once more. The rivalry between the two developed in late May 2010 with the storyline being that Taichi was disgusted by Maximo's overtly homosexual in ring antics when Máximo kissed Taichi during a match, resulting in Taichi retaliating by kicking Máximo in the groin. The two met in a Lucha de Apuesta, hair vs. hair match on June 6, 2010 in the main event of CMLL's 2010 Sin Salida show, which Máximo won two falls to one. The two would clash again, this time in Taichi's home promotion NJPW during the Fantasticamania 2011 where Taichi would win the match. The following year at the Fantasticamania 2012 Maximo teamed up with Danshoku Dino in a losing effort against Taichi and Taka Michinoku. At the September 28 Super Viernes rivalry was reignited as they had a very intense, physical match. At one point Taichi had to be helped back to the ring after wrestling on the floor outside the ring. The crowd was very vocally behind Maximo as he defeated his rival in around 8 minutes of wrestling. Semi-Main Event The underlying storyline of the semi-main event, or fifth match of the evening was not so much between the teams of Atlantis, Diamante Azul and Místico II and their opponents Último Guerrero, Euforia and Rey Escorpión (all part of Los Guerreros del Infierno) but instead centered around the internal struggle of Los Guerreros themselves. Earlier in the year Rey Escorpión had a fall out, especially with Último Guerrero and at one point Rey Escorpión was officially kicked out of Los Guerreros del Infierno and replaced with Euforia and Niebla Roja as his replacements. In the weeks and months following Escorpión still teamed up with Último Guerrero and other Guerreros. They even won a tournament to earn them a match for the CMLL World Trios Championship. The following week the tension erupted as miscommunication cause the team to lose to the trios champions El Bufete del Amor (Marco Corleone, Maximo and Rush). On September 28th the long building animosity between Rey Escorpión and Los Guerreros del Infierno was evident throughout the match, from the start Escorpión came out separately from Guerrero and Euforia. During the match Místico II suffered what one report called "a spectacular fall" in an attempt to pull off a high risk, high flying move off the top rope. Los Guerreros del Infierno actually won the first fall, then quickly lost the second fall. In the third fall the team disintegrated, with miscommunication between the three and Escorpión losing the third and deciding fall to their opponents. After the match Guerrero and Euroria attacked Rey Escorpión, beating him up and leaving him in the ring, marking the first time that the tension between Escorpión and Guerrero turned so physical. Main Event The main event of the September 27, 2012 Super Viernes was a match for the NWA World Historic Middleweight Championship as the champion Prince Devitt defended against challenger Dragón Rojo, Jr. Devitt was not a regular CMLL competitor but touring Mexico as part of CMLL's talent sharing agreement with the Japanese wrestling promotion New Japan Pro Wrestling. Dragón Rojo, Jr. had earned the title shot through victories over Prince Devitt in the weeks leading up to the September 27, 2012 Super Viernes, at CMLL's 79th Anniversary Show Dragón teamed up with Último Guerrero and Negro Casas to defeated Devitt, Atlantis and Místico II. At the September 21, 2012 Super Viernes show Dragón Rojo defeated Prince Devitt in the deciding fall of a six-man tag match that saw Dragón Rojo team with Mr. Águila and Taichi to defeated Devitt, La Sombra and Blue Panther. Devitt had Mascara Dorada in his corner while Dragón Rojo, Jr. was accompanied by Tony Salazar, with no real explanation of why Salazar accompanied Rojo. The first fall of the match started out with a technical display by both competitors until Prince Devitt managed to score the first fall on Rojo. Dragón Rojo came back strong in the second fall, making for a more physical fight that almost saw both competitors disqualified for being outside the ring for too long. In the end Dragón Rojo, Jr. scored the pinfall to even the match at one fall each. The third fall saw a series of pinfall attempts with Rojo reversing a pinfall and scoring the deciding third fall, earning him the NWA World Historic Middleweight Championship. With the victory Dragón Rojo, Jr. became a double Middlweight Champion as he also held the CMLL World Middleweight Championship. Results ; ; *Metalico & Leono defeated Zayco & Taurus 2:1 in a Best two out of three falls tag team match *Fantasy, Shockercito & Acero defeated Mercurio, Pequeño Black Warrior & Pequeño Violencia 2:1 in a Best two out of three falls Six-man tag team match *Blue Panther, Mascara Dorada & Rey Cometa defeated Sangre Azteca. Puma King & Vangelis 2:1 in a Best two out of three falls Six-man tag team match *Maximo defeated Taichi in a Lightning match (8:00) *Atlantis, Diamante Azul & Místico II defeated Los Guerreros del Infierno (Último Guerrero, Euforia & Rey Escorpión) 2:1 in a Best two out of three falls Six-man tag team match *Dragón Rojo, Jr. defeated Prince Devitt © 2:1 in a Best two out of three falls match to win the NWA World Historic Middleweight Championship External links * Results Category:2012 events